


Read

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had to do was keep on reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read

**Author's Note:**

> I went through all sorts of trouble to create a different account/side blog for FF.net and Tumblr, but when it comes to DA and A03, I'm both lazy and couldn't really care less that you guys know about these fics. Hope you enjoy them!

“And so, with the treaty…”

Biting his lip, Felix groaned as he pressed the page of the book against his forehead, breathing deeply through his nose in an attempt to ignore the feeling of her hands on him, the light graze of her nails over his sensitive skin almost bringing out a whimper. Clenching his teeth just in time to keep it in, a smirk played across his face as he glanced over at the woman besides him, her pout almost enough to make him laugh if it hadn’t been accompanied by a particularly brutal twist that had him biting his knuckle to keep from yelping. Breathing heavily as she leaned closer to him, he bit down harder as she whispered to him, her breath hot against his ear as she continued to lightly run her fingers against him.  

“You going to continue, soldier, or am I going to win this little game of ours?”

“…signed, the citizens of Farmville and Sims City were able to begin rebuilding, sure that the Virus Wars of two-thousand and five were over. However, what none of them knew was…”

It had started out as a joke, something that Tamora had heard about from one of her men during their last get-together at Tapper’s. It had sounded simple enough: one person read out loud a chapter from a book while the other did everything that they could to distract them. First one to reach their goal won. When she had brought it up, he had agreed to play her game, but what neither of them had taken into consideration was just how stubborn both of them were.

They had been playing for almost an hour, and he wasn’t sure how many more of her feathered touches and vicious tugs on his member that he could take.  

“…that a Virus had survived, a fertile female that had already mated, allowing her to wait until the citizens had claimed victory to restart the war. With…”

His voice trailing off, Felix watched out of the corner of his eye as Tamora’s competitive gaze turned predatory, her hand removing itself fully from him as she pushed herself from the couch. Wincing as his member gave a painful throb, protesting the absence of her palm, Felix curiously glanced over the top of his book, wondering if she had finally given up on winning their game.

All he saw was the top of her head as she knelt before him before the book was pushed back into his face, the pain in his nose going unnoticed as she placed a kiss on his tip before beginning to suck, her teeth taking over for her nails as she gently dragged them over his skin. 

“…h-her brood s-safely tucked away, the virus w-waited for her eggs to h-ha- Mod darn it, Tammy, you win.” Tossing the book to the other side of the couch, Felix groaned as he leaned forward, his fingers gripped her shoulders as his hips bucked, something that was quickly stopped as her hands moved to his waist, pushing him back against the seat to keep him in place. Burying his face into her hair, he could feel her smile against him, her tongue keeping up a punishing pace to draw one last groan from him before finally falling still. “No fair, Tammy,” Felix growled, though his words quickly turned into a moan as she chuckled around him, sending a shudder down his spine as the vibrations traveled down his length, turning the coil in his stomach another notch tighter. “I-I thought you s-said hands only.”

“I only had to make you lose your place, soldier,” Tamora said with a smirk as she pulled away, gently kissing his tip to make him squirm before reaching over to pick the book. Flipping through it, it was with an impressed nod that saw she how close he had been to the end of the chapter, just a few paragraphs away from winning their little game. “We never said how I had to do it. Surprised you held out for so long though; you almost won, Fix-It.”

“Well, what are we going to do now,” Felix asked with a sigh, glancing down to assess the situation between his legs. With how close he was, it wouldn’t take long for him to finish himself off, though he would need a moment to clean up and collect himself. Reaching down to grab the pants that had pooled around his ankles, his movements were stopped as Tamora grabbed his wrists, pushing them to the side as she returned to her former position. Her lips brushing against his tip and her breath rushing past in little puffs that had him gasping in moments, it was with a smirk that she began to undo the buttons on her own clothes, shimming them down until she was bare.

“Well Short Stack, it looks like you have a problem that I can fix.” Raising her gaze to meet his, the challenge was clear in her eyes as she held up the book from before, a finger marking the place he had given up at. “Then it’s my turn.”

He would have said something clever in return, but the only words he could form were her name and a half-muttered curse as she took up where she had left off. But he was excited to play her little game.


End file.
